nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Joga Skywalker
Biography ''' '''Life as a Slave As far back as he could remember Joga has been a slave on Tattoine serving the crime lord Gada the Hutt. As a boy he has surprised many with many talents someone of his age or roll in society should have. One of them being was his amazing ability to fix machinery with little effort. Because of this Joga was used as a maintains slave in Gada’s palace. At the age of eight Joga would soon discover his greatest talent that would one day shape his destiny. Gada would send Joga into death fights against other slaves as punishment for when he made a mistake or displeased either Gada or his guests. Some how no matter the odds or how much older or stronger his opponent was Joga would some how win. Despite being force to kill Joga was not a cold hearted person. In fact Joga was really a kind hearted boy who hated being forced to kill others in his own predicament.What Gada didn’t know was Joga’s hidden talent that had kept him alive. He could hear voices in his head, sense the way people feel, even see things before they happen. Being afraid of what his owners may want to use him for or do to him he had always kept this to himself. The Jedi and the Young Slave At the age of eleven Joga witnessed Gada abusing a Twi’lek slave girl named Eva. While watching her suffer something inside Joga had finally snapped as if a dormant self had awaken and went to attack Gada. Of course this would not last long as Joga was beaten down by one of his Gamelan guards. As punishment Joga was to fight the girl he went out to save to the death. After refusing to kill another slave Gada then ordered for them to be executed at the hands of the Rancor forcing the eleven year old boy to defend his new found and at this point of his life his only friend against a giant beast that not even with his abilities could face. The next day they both are lead to the arena to face certain death in the hands of the Rancor. Joga has Eva hide in a pile of boulders as he pushes himself to hold off the monster hoping for a way out. The crowed is shocked that a young boy could last as long as he did against such a dangerous beast. However eventually Joga would be knocked down and beaten. Unable to move the rancor goes for the easy meal but is saved by Eva risking her life to save Joga. However the sacrifice did very little except prolong Joga’s fate another minute. The Rancor lifts up Joga ready to eat him alive until it’s arm his cut off in the hands of the Jedi master Zak-Ri DiCoo. While passed out Zak-Ri in his bounty hunter disguise defeats the Rancor and confronts Gada the Hutt informing him that if he ever hurts anyone like that again he be back to finish the job. With that said the Jedi master uses the force to pull down the arena making sure it is never used for a death battle again. Once Joga had woken up he was in Zak-Ri’s ship he was next to a dying Eva. Her final words towards Joga was to stay as he was and help others like him. She asked him to use his freedom to save others in need. Watching his only friend die Joga turns to Zak-Ri asking why neither one of them could ask save her. He then told Zak-Ri that if he was more like him he could have saved her. It was then Zak-Ri made a silent promise to Joga that he would be a Jedi. Becoming a Padawan Learner As Joga woke up he found himself in a medical facility inside the Jedi enclave on Naboo. It was then the Jedi healer had reveled to him who it was that saved him and what a Jedi was. At that very same time Joga had learned that the ability he had kept to himself was really the force.The Jedi healer had given Joga a package from Zak-Ri containing a green Jedi robe and a training lightsaber. Joga looks to the door to see Zak-Ri. It was then Zak-Ri had given Joga his first decision to make as a free person. Joga was given the option to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi learning under Zak-Ri. Joga with out hesitation excepted with great enthusiasm. “The force is strong in you Joga and seeing you move and fight on Tatooine I thought to look into your D.N.A… and found a family match. It seems you are a match to the Skywalker bloodline. I will let you know this now the name Skywalker is a name that brings big responsibility, It’s the name that both destroyed and rebuild the Jedi order. It is not a name to be taken lightly. I am willing to train you as a Jedi this will be your choice to make to be train as a Jedi or to live your life anywhere else. What will it be young Skywalker?” - Zak-Ri DiCoo As Zak-Ri made his offer to Joga he had also told Joga the reason he was so powerful in the force was because he was a decedent of the Skywalker bloodline.Now knowing he now had a name and reputation to upheld Joga became even more determined telling his new master he would not disappoint him. Once Joga had gotten into his new Jedi uniform he and Zak-Ri walked outside to witness Eva’s funeral. It was then Joga had made a promise to do everything with in his power to make sure he never lets anyone die again. Zak-Ri explains that Joga can not save everyone because there will always be someone stronger but the boy was still keen on becoming the best Jedi he can be in order to keep his promise. '''Personality and traits ' '' Joga is very kind hearted and caring and will gladly surrender his own life to protect innocent people. He is afraid to kill and uses that method as a last resort only. He also at times gets to confident in himself getting into more than he can chew taking on hard missions that he shouldn't be able to handle on his own. At times Joga even comes off as cocky do to his natural connection to the force. However despite this side of him he only uses it as a shell in order to hide his weaknesses. Inside Joga feels he is not doing as well as he could and is very emotional. Most of the time he tries to keep it under control but under extreme situations his emotions come out. He learns Vapaad as a way to vent out his emotions while staying in control but still it can back fire bringing him to the edge of the darkside. He also uses the Soressu form showing that he prefers a defensive non lethal form in fact he has stated that he only uses Vapaad in extreme situations when he has no choose but to kill or if he can no longer keep his emotions under control. 'Powers and abilities ' : He has a natural ability to feel and hear the force. He is skilled in saber combat using form 3 Soressu and form 7 Vapaad. Joga has a talent for building and repairing machines. Is able to look into the good in people and bring it out. As a Jedi hunter is learning how to hide and hunt. His force powers consist of. #Jedi mind trick #Force grab #Force pull #Force push #Force site #Force jump #Force speed 'See also ' 'Equipment ' 'Story Summaries ' Category:Jedi Category:Male Category:Human Category:Individuals